The Good In The Stars
by dyanalynn
Summary: What happens when they decide to add a Diva to one of the strongest factions in WWE? Hilarious adventures, non-stop pranks, and possible romance. First story, I've written, hope you like it :) I don't own any of the characters except my OC.
1. Chapter 1: Background

So, I guess I should start with some background information. My name is Sherri Elizabeth Stevenson, but I go by Beth. I grew up playing every sport I could get involved in, but I fell in love with wrestling at a very young age. I grew up watching wrestling with my parents, my mom always joked if I was born a male my name would have be Shawn Michaels (now do you get the Sherri Elizabeth). I grew up wanting to be a part of the Hart Foundation, or a female Stinger; that's probably why I ended up in this profession.

I started wrestling in High School (Go Panthers!), and received a full scholarship to King University (Go Lady Tornadoes!). During college, I started wrestling in the indies, and not long after graduation, I had my try-out for the big leagues at NXT in Orlando. Not long after that date, my whole life changed and turned upside down.

My wrestling persona back then was very true to myself. I tried out at NXT as Shandi Star, a submission hold specialist, who had old school flair. I did love that look back then. I had long curly blond hair, blue eyes (still have those of course), and my gear was a knock off of the Hart Dynasty gear. I just changed the colors from pink and black, to purple and silver; the maple leaf to a outline of the USA and instead of hearts I had stars. My build is basically the same as it is today. Being 6'0" tall, I'm a good 6 inches taller than most of my competition. My body wasn't as slim as most of my competitors either; I am built similarly to Crush from American Gladiators (the new version). My entrance theme girly back then too, it was "Lucky" by Britney Spears as I would skip down the ramp (What was I thinking).

My first couple of months down in NXT was a blur but in a good way. I learned a lot, I trained a lot, and I worked out a lot. Not much for a young, single girl to do if she wasn't willing to become a ring rat. I didn't mind all the strenuous work; I loved pushing my body to be the best it could be. During that time, Dusty Rhodes took me under his wing. Dusty would push me to my limits and then some every day. I will always be grateful for the time I had with him, I believe he's the reason I am here today.

On a typical Wednesday while working out, I noticed there is an influx of WWE upper management and the CEO Paul Levesque in the training facility. Dusty comes in and pulls me aside, and tells me that I'm going to have an opportunity of a life time, and not to mess it up. That statement made me a little nervous but excited. I made sure to warm up and stretch really well, but it was really hard to focus with all the extra eye candy around the facility.

Paul calls Tamina Snuka and Lita along side him as he calls up myself and the rest of the NXT Divas. He tells us that we are trying out to be a female wrestler who not only accompanies but also wrestles along side with some of the male Superstars. Paul also told us the Diva who would be a part of this faction was not going to be a typical diva; aka bad-ass female, who doesn't wear revealing clothing and doesn't back down to any challenger she might face. Paul says that Tamina and Lita are here to help show us some moves they would like us to perform, and to see if we could keep up to those two.

As we all warmed up and started going through drills, I started critiquing my fellow NXT Divas. All of them where tiny females, under 5'6" maybe 110 pounds soaking wet; how are they supposed to be intimidating? I knew that this role was made for me. I had to look deep down in myself and make myself as intimidating as possible. I started staring down everyone; make sure I hit all my moves a little harder than normal since I usually held back when I wrestled smaller girls. During our first water break, I ran into the locker room and French braided my hair down my back and put black lipstick under my eyes, hoping to look intimidating as possible. Next we worked on bump drills, hip tosses, and running ropes. Towards the end they broke us up in pairs, and I had the luxury of teaming up with Tamina. Tamina was fun to wrestle with, we gave each other our all. There were a few times I thought she might break me in two, then there were other times I got the upper hand. After each mini-session, we broke a part smiling, knowing that we both were making the other look good. During the last water break, Tamina came up to me. She said I surely had this in the bag, and she was proud of the new persona I was developing. I smiled and thanked her; I also told her that I was pretending to be her at times for the looks I was giving my competitors. That last statement made Tamina laugh, and she told me I would fit it with the faction they were forming.

At the end of the day, they called all the Divas to gather in the main ring and have a seat as Paul would tell us the next step. As Paul starts to describe the faction, I can only imagine who would be a part of the faction, it wasn't who or what I thought it would be. Paul announces that the male Superstars were in the building the whole time watching, and they all agreed upon which Diva was going to join the faction. He then calls them out to the ring, and I was in shock, these were guys I always loved watching wrestle. Out walks out Colby, Joe and Jon aka Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. They enter the ring and smile at everyone, for now their ring personas left at the door. Colby smiles down at us all and says, you all did very well, but all of us were surprised by one of you specifically, and we would like you to join our little faction known as the Shield. That person definitely will add to our intimidating ways, and hopefully our quirky personas added Joe. Lastly Jon adds, I'm pretty sure she could kick some of the males on the main rosters' ass as well, we would like to welcome Beth. I sat and stared for a few moments, not quite recognizing my own name or the fact that wanted me to get up and join them in the middle of the ring. Once I realized what was going on, I stood up and walked over expecting to shake Paul's hand and nothing else, but Joe pulled me into a big bear hug, and kind of passed me down the line until I got a hug from each of the men that were a part of the Shield.

And that is how I got to were I am today. I am the newest member (not even main roster knows yet) of the Shield and my life is about to change.


	2. Chapter 2: The Night I Became A Hound

After Paul dismisses the NXT talent for the day, the four of us stay in the ring to discuss what this new development actually means. Paul looks back and me and smiles "Good luck Beth, those boys are a handful."

I look up at the boys, slightly nervous and ask "So does this mean, I have to dress like y'all?"

Joe just laughs and replies "Baby girl, that's what has you shaking in your boots, you'll won't be wearing anything skimpy that should be a relief."

Jon laughed as well, "What you don't like wearing all black and tactical gear?"

Colby just smiled, "Beth, yes, you will dress like us ... hopefully not exactly the same, but that will be decided by the creative team I'm sure. For now, we need to start bonding, because the four of us will be together all the time, and we aren't allowed to kill each other."

I just shake my head, and say "Guess I won't be arm candy for you boys then, huh? Plus, you probably wouldn't know what do to with a girl like me."

With that I get another laugh from the group. We all exchange phone numbers and what not. Then, we all decide to go out for some drinks later that night after we all clean up. I was told to "look good for my boys," which made me rolled my eyes. I suggested we head to Kings Orlando, it's this really cool old school bowling alley. I really wanted to see the boys all dressed up, and I figured it was my job to impress. Also, who wouldn't have fun bowling and playing bar games while bonding.

After I headed home to my small apartment, I figured I might as well hop in the shower and start to get ready. I left my hair in loose curls down my back and did simple makeup with emphasis on my eyes and a nude lip gloss. I figured it was going to be one of my last chances to wear my favorite color, so I was going to knock it out of the park. I wore my favorite Betsey Johnson dress, it was an antique tea style dress that hit above the knee, purple lace with black accents, and it was strapless. That dress makes me feel like a beautiful women, and heaven knows I would need that type of confidence tonight. I teamed it up with my favorite heels, also Betsey Johnson, they are black lace and super high. I guess I was trying to be as tall as my soon to be team mates. I decided to wear simply diamond studs in my ears and my necklace my grandfather made for me, it was silver cross with an amethyst in the middle. Lastly, I grabbed my go to purse, a Betseyville handbag (I know, I have very few things I spoil myself on, and Betsey Johnson is where I do), that was a black, pink, purple and white zebra stripe and headed out the door. I texted the boys stating I was on my way as I hopped in the cab.

I arrived first to Kings Orlando and got us a lane at the bowling alley. I made sure to grab a pair of bowling shoes and a drink while I waited for the boys to arrive. And when the boys arrived, they made every female stop and stare. Colby led the way, his two-toned hair was pulled back in a bun at the nape of his neck, he work a pair of black dress pants (that fit very well) and a gray silver button down shirt with the first few buttons left open. Next came in Joe, his long black hair down, a pair of black jeans and a black henley, that gripped his muscles nicely. Lastly came in Jon, who apparently didn't get the memo about dressing up. He wore his normal outfit, a pair of worn out blue jeans, a black t-shirt and his leather jacket. When they finally spotted me, I noticed a small on their faces and they made their way over. I get a hug from all three boys as they order drinks from our waitress (after she stopped drooling over the boys).

I look up a Jon and say "Do you even own something that isn't your band shirt, jeans and leather jacket?"

He laughs back at me, "Darlin, I didn't think you would be able to handle me when I was looking my best, but I do like the way you are looking tonight."

Colby smiled, and says gently, "Beth, we got something for you … I hope you don't think it's weird, but we wanted to initiate you into the Shield."

Colby handed over a small velvet bag with a small card attached. The card said "To: Shandi; From: Seth, Roman, and Dean. Welcome our newest Hound" Inside the bag held a paracord bracelet. It was all black with a dog tag centered on the bracelet, which said (in 5 rows) "The Shield, Hounds, of, Justice, Shandi". The present brought a small tear to my eyes as I looked up at the boys and said thanks. They all in turned raised up their right arms that showed off their bracelets.

Joe said "We all figured we needed something to unify us, and this is something we all can wear with our ring gear. They are all the same, except the last line has each our first name of our persona. So … do you like it?"

I smiled and gave Joe a big hug, "I love it, it was so thoughtful!"

After that, the water was broke and we bowled all night long. The best part was I actually won a game, even though I'm pretty sure they boys let me win that won. I don't remember to many details of that night, just lots of laughs, drinks and fun had all around. When it was time to leave, the boys didn't like me going home by myself. They played rock, paper, and scissors and Jon lost.

Jon came up to me and said "I'm the lucky one that is going to escort you home."

I replied, "That's really sweet Jon, but you don't have to escort me home. I really do appreciate this, but I don't need a babysitter."

Jon gave me this look that told me to stand down, "Darlin, your one of us now, and you don't travel alone, ever. … By the way do you have a spare bed that I might be able to sleep in? WWE only gets us a 2 bedroom hotel, and I'm tired of sharing a bed with Colby or sleeping on the couch."

I smiled back at Jon, "Well, I only have a small apartment, I have my bed and a crappy hand-me-down coach. If you would like, and if you behave, you are more than welcome to sleep in bed with me. But, so you know, I'll put you in a cross arm breaker if you try something."

We hopped into a cab and headed back to my apartment across town. It was nice and quite on the ride and I kept nodding off. He patted his leg, telling me to put my head down. Jon was being really sweet and I definitely saw what all the fan girls saw in him at that moment. I curled up beside him and rested my eyes the rest of the way. We finally get back to my place and headed in. I showed Jon the bathroom, and I headed to my room to change into my favorite pajamas, a Sting tank top and a pair of purple short shorts. When he came out, I went into the bathroom to take my make up off and finish getting ready for bed. I got in bed and called Jon into the bedroom.

"So … how are we going to do this? Are you coming under the blankets with me?" I asked shyly.

Jon replies, "Doesn't matter, if it doesn't bother you, I'm gonna just sleep in my boxers, and I'll stay on top of the blankets unless I get cold."

I smiled, "Good night Jon, sweet dreams."

"You too, Darlin" came his response.


	3. Chapter 3: Day One

After the best night's sleep I've had in ages, I woke up warm. So warm in fact, I was sweating, and I always have my apartment cold so that left me confused. I slowly opened my eyes, I looked around and realized I was in my apartment and nothing looked out of place, until I noticed the large arm that was wrapped around me. I almost freaked out, until I remembered that Jon was sharing my bed with me. I slowly turned my head, and realized that his body was snug against my own. Apparently we had started to spoon at some point during the night and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I tried not to wake him, he looked so peaceful. My eyes lingered probably longer than they should, all he had on was a pair of boxers and again I saw what all the fan girls saw in that man.

I slowly slid out of his arms, and made my way into the bathroom. I figured I should get dressed and get up for the day. I headed into the kitchen. I started brewing a pot of coffee, and popped some pain medication trying to stop my head from pounding. I searched my fridge and realized I had ingredients to make pancakes with bacon. I pulled the butter and syrup out of the fridge and started mixing the ingredients for the pancakes. I was actually excited, I never get to cook for anyone any more, and it was a nice feeling. After finishing my first mug of coffee, I started working on breakfast. I fried up some bacon; man did that make the apartment smell good. As I started to fry the pancakes in the bacon grease, I hear noises coming from my bedroom. Jon must be waking up, I decided to poor him a mug of coffee, and continue with my task at hand.

He stumbled out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, and then he came out into the kitchen. He grumbled "Morning, do I smell coffee and bacon?"

I was a little disappointed that he was now fully dressed, but it would make for a less awkward breakfast. I smiled back at him as I hand him a mug "Yeppers, I have a pot of coffee over there and I'm working on breakfast of pancakes and bacon. Does that sound good to you?"

He finally gave me a real smile and replied "That sounds wonderful, I love being woken up to the smell of coffee and bacon; especially where there's a beautiful woman in the kitchen barefoot making it for me," as he winked.

"You are lucky you are cute Jon, or you wouldn't be getting any breakfast." That statement earned me a pouty face from Jon.

I finished cooking breakfast and set the food down at the counter. I handed Jon a plate, and started to serve myself food. We ate in comfortable silence for a while, it was nice and peaceful. I really enjoyed have company over, since that didn't happen often. I didn't realize how lonely I was before our breakfast together. I thought this might change now that I'm a part of the Shield.

I finally got the never up to ask the question that was bothering me. I spoke up quietly, "Jon, I have a question for you." He looked up at me and nodded his head, as in saying go ahead. "I'm just making sure; we didn't do anything last night in bed, right?"

He looked puzzled for a moment and responded. "Darlin, why are you making sure? I know as soon as I laid my head down on the pillow last night I passed out. Are you trying to tell me something?" He looked at me like I was seriously crazy.

I responded shyly once more, "Well, I woke up with your arm wrapped around me, and …. And we were spooning." That statement alone had me blushing from head to toe. "I'm not complaining about that we slept that way, it was the best night sleep I had in ages. I just was a little worried is all."

He just shook his head. "Now that makes sense, and I now know why I slept so well. If you are okay with me being honest, I usually only sleep well with someone beside me; and even better if they are curled up with me. That is why I typically bunk with Colby, but that man snores and kicks, and we definitely don't spoon. I haven't slept well in ages, and I really do appreciate it; that gave me some relief to my always sore muscles. … And, honey, if something would have happened last night, I know you would have remembered it." After that statement he gave me a smirk that practically made me weak in the knees. "Plus, you told me you would put me in a cross arm breaker if I tried anything; and if you are as spunky as I think you are, you might actually break my arm."

That made me laughed and it cleared the air. We finished up breakfast and Jon actually did the dishes. After relaxing for a few minutes, we both received texts from Colby "Meet at Cross fit in an hour." We groaned simultaneously. I offered to drive him back to his hotel first, and he just texted Colby to bring him a change of clothes and his workout gear. I finished getting ready and we drove to Cross fit, both knowing that Colby is about to kick our butts and Colby was probably going to enjoy it.

After we all arrive and Jon grabbed his gear and changed into it, Colby told us to start stretching. I was actually looking forward to this workout. Colby is renowned for his workouts, and I was wondering how far I would actually be able to push myself. Colby made the boys do 20 reps, and I got off "easy" doing 10 reps. I was grateful that he let me off easy, but he warned me I would soon to be expected to "Keep up with the boys." After we finished, we were all hot and sweaty; but we decided to sit down and start talking about the Shield.

Joe starts off, "Beth, you have watched our matches before, right? You understand what our gimmick is?"

I replied, "Nope, never seen nor heard of the Shield nor Seth Rollins nor Roman Reigns nor Dean Ambrose." That statement made the boys laugh. "How do you guys deal with walking through the crowd, don't they get a little touchy feely? That makes me a little nervous, especially if they dress me like a typical diva."

Colby piped up, "Beth, don't be worried. I'm sure creative will dress you more similarly to us, probably pants and a least a tactical vest. Plus we will be walking down with you, they dare think about doing something, one of us will be on them quicker then they will know what to do. I'm sure that Joe and Jon would say the same thing, walking through the crowd is special. Walking through the fans, you can feel the energy radiating through them, and my favorite part really is flipping over the barricade at ring side. What type of moves are you comfortable with, and have you ever wrestled with guys before?"

I replied, "I've sparred with guys all the time, but I haven't been in a real match with guys. But to be honest, I know you guys have my back so I'm not too worried. Just promise you won't let me be F5'ed by Brock Lesner and life should be peachy. I'm thinking you guys should probably start performing the normal maneuvers that most guys use on me, that way I can learn how to take the hits from the guys. I'm guessing I won't have to get my hair pulled as often as you do with the divas. I'm pretty comfortable with any types/styles of moves, but my favorite moves by far are submission moves; but I'm pretty sure I won't be able to do those on guys. The moves either would look too sexual or it would just look stupid. I'm guessing I'll be transitioning into more of a high flyer."

Joe replies, "Well, we can always get in the ring and see what works. I'm sure we can work out a power bomb that all four of us can be a part of, and I think combinations of you with Colby and or Jon would be fun. You might even be able to lour the guys in the middle of the ring where I spear them. "

Jon says, "We definitely need to work out some pair moves, I think this can be fun. Plus, I've never Dirty Deed'ed a girl before" as he winks again.

With that statement, I jump on his back and put him in a choke hold, as Joe and Colby cheer me on. I whisper in his ear, "You keep picking on me Jon, and I will definitely put you in a cross arm breaker, and you'll be sleeping with Colby from now on." When Jon finally taps my arm, I hop off his back and smile at him. I reply "Just because I'm not a powerhouse like you boys, doesn't mean that I can't do some damage on my own."

Joe says "We should head back to the hotel, we have a house show tonight at 8pm and we have all have a meeting with creative at 6pm at the arena. Beth, do you want us to come get you? Or how do you plan on getting to the arena?"

I reply, "Well, I need to at least head home and shower before heading over. I'm still a girl, guys, and I need to shower before meeting with the big wigs. I don't care how we do this, but if you think we should start riding together, I can get ready and head to the hotel then we can travel together. I'm also going to dress in all black as well, trying to look the part. Just text me which hotel and the room number and I'll make sure I'm there before you have to leave."

We all head out and I head back to my apartment. I am spent, but I had a blast with the boys. I hop in the shower and get ready as quick as possible. I rummage through my clothes; I come up with a pair of black jeans, a black tank top, and my favorite boots, Betsey Johnson black leather riding boots with a chain on the back. I part my hair down the middle and French braid my hair down my back. I make sure that it looks perfect. I outline my eyes with dark black eyeliner with a dark smoky eye shadow, and bronzer on my cheeks. I put on a nude lipstick and look one last time in the mirror making sure I'm looking the part of The Shield. I grab the bracelet the boys gave me, making sure to put it on my right wrist, grab my bag and head on over to the hotel. The drive to the hotel was pretty quick and painless but the closer I get the more my nerves grow. I make my way up to their room, and knock. I'm shocked when Joe answers the door in nothing but a towel. My good god these men and their lack of modesty, is surely going to kill me one of these days.

"Hey Joe, you going to let me in, and possible put some clothes on … I'm pretty sure your girl would not appreciate meet getting the view I currently am."

Joe just laughs, and heads back into the bathroom. I follow him in and look around the room. It's not that big of a room, two double beds, a bathroom (that doesn't look very big), a mini fridge and a desk. No wonder Jon wanted to stay with me last night; this place is small and depressing. The boys shocked me in one aspect though; the room was very neat and tidy. I get approving looks from the boys, Jon indicating that I should twirl around with his fingers; I did after flipping him off.

"Do I look like I could be a member of the Shield in this outfit? I remembered my bracelet by the way," raising up my right arm to show them.

Jon replies, "Darlin, you definitely fit in with that gear. We might have to start protecting you from the male Superstars back stage because they might not be able to keep their hands off of you. I feel like you either need a leather jacket or a Shield shirt to complete your look. Want one?"

Colby says, "Give her a shirt, Jon do you have one that isn't torn up yet? I think the leather jacket might make her look more like she belongs with Undertaker back when he did his American Bad Ass stint. I'm not sure if we would be the right ones to help you out with it, but you can cut the shirt and tie it up to fit you better."

I reply, "That's okay. I'll wear the shirt normal for now, and I can always adjust it later. Are we almost ready, my nerves are about to drive me crazy. I just want to meet with creative before they decide this was a bad idea and I'm back down to NXT prior to anything happening. "

With that, we all pile in their rental vehicle, at least it was a Jeep Grand Cherokee so we all fit comfortably. Joe was driving to the arena, Colby had shotgun and Jon and I were in the back. We listened to music on the way to the arena; I tried to keep to myself. I knew the boys had to start prepping mentally for their match ahead, and I was looking forward to being behind scenes for a house show. I got to see a RAW taping once when I was little, but that was my only experience with any WWE Main Roster events.

"You are probably going to need these." Colby throws me a hoodie, a hat and a pair of sunglasses as we pull into the arena parking lot. "You'll want to try to be anonymous when you go into the arena, otherwise the fans might try to figure out what is going on. Jon will walk in with you, he's pretty good at avoiding the paparazzi, just make sure to pull the hood up, wear the hat and glasses, and avoid contact. Jon will make sure you get in. We will give you guys a couple minute heads up, and we will stop and greet the fans. We will meet you in our locker room in 15 minutes."

Jon throws on a beanie, pulls his hood up (oddly it was a John Cena hoodie, he was seriously deep undercover, at that point I notice my hoodie is a Bella Twins one, they must had this planned) and wraps his arm around my neck. He directs which way I should go, both of our heads down. If you wouldn't have known, we seriously looked like road crew and that we were heading into the arena, nothing special. He flashes the security guard his ID and vogues that I'm with him and we are granted entry. He stops momentarily at the make shift map on the wall, and directs us to the Shield's locker room.

Once inside Jon finally speaks for the first time, "So, this is our locker room. You should probably try to stay in here as much as possible tonight, I'm pretty sure the main roster doesn't know you'll be joining us yet. We will do the same thing just prior to our meeting with the big wigs. We will split up and escort you there and back. It's no big deal, but you really don't want to get lost in one of the corridors and then cornered by some of the staff, especially as good as you are looking tonight."

I nod my head in agreement and I check out the locker room. It was about the same size of their hotel room, that fact shocked me a little. I had expected them to have a small locker room. They had a shower in the back, a television up front near the benches. There was even a small table set up for their miscellaneous gear and what not. The stage hands must have known someone would be staying in this locker room during the show when they set it up. That fact made me a little happy. At that point Joe and Colby walked in, and Colby was holding a large heart poster with the three boys faces on it. Each face had an obvious lipstick mark on their lips. Colby sighs, "The fan wanted us to keep a kiss from her for each of us for good luck."

I smile, "If a kiss is all you guys need for good luck, I can supply those." I walked up first to Colby and kissed him on the cheek, that made him smile. I next walked up to Joe, he pointed to his right cheek and I kissed him there. Lastly I walked up to Jon, "no funny business mister" and he smirked. I kissed him on his cheek.

His reaction was hilarious. He started fanning himself like he was going to pass out. "Oh my word, that kiss will surely make me blush," Jon stated with a southern accent.

I shook my head. "Is it time to head that way yet, I just want to start this process." With that Joe and Colby headed out. Jon pulled back up his hoodie, he pulled my hoodie back over my head, wrapped his arm back around my shoulders and led the way. I whisper into his ear, "You know Jon; I will follow you without you wrapped around me. I promise I won't run away."

Jon replies back, "No one is going to realize who or what's going on this way. Who would think I would be able to land a girl as hot as you, at least none of the crew or superstars, this adds to the illusion." We walk a little bit further down the corridor, and I see the sign that says "Creative." He leans down and whispers "You ready?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be, let's do this!" We knock on the door, and head on in.


	4. Chapter 4: Creative Creates Shandi

Jon and I walk into the office after we hear "Come in." We walk in and sit in the two seats farthest from the door, waiting on Colby and Joe to arrive. Behind the desk sits Stephan McMahon, Vince McMahon, Paul Levesque and a few of the creative team. If I wasn't nervous before, I was definitely nervous now. Stephanie was one of the women in this industry I truly looked up to. A few moments later, another knock at the door and in walks in Joe and Colby. The sight of them actually calms me down, thankfully.

Stephanie starts the meeting. "Thanks for meeting us all here today. I see you are already starting to look the part Beth, and I like the path you were heading down. I have some sketches here that the creative team have drawn up and I hope you will like them. Just so you know, there will be some physical changes that will occur as well."

I gulp, I hope she doesn't want to shave my head or anything crazy like that. My leg starts shaking, I noticed that Jon places his hand on my knee to still the movement. I reply, "I'm sure what you guys have came up is awesome. I can't say I'm not anxious, but I'm looking forward to proving to you what you have seen in me. This role seems to be made for me."

With that Stephanie hands over the sketch, and to say I loved it was an understatement. She starts with "We started with your name, we really loved the name Shandi you picked out, but we are going to change the last name. Star seemed not appropriate for the Superstar you are about to become. We did some research and we came up with Shandi Lane; Lane in Irish means Warrior, and to be frank, you will need to be a warrior to be linked to these men." After that statement, the whole room seemed to relax and the boys chuckled softly. "We also went with a whole black outfit look, similar to their outfits. Your outfit will consist of a pair of black BDU's (tactical pants like the guys wear), a sleeveless tactical shirt that stops above the waist and has a hood, a black tactical vest that fits more like an under-bust corset and a pair of black combat boots. Your hair will probably change the most. We want you to dye it black but it wont be a flat black, it will have highlights with blues, purples and greens. We will also get you some extensions so your hair will be very full and long. For the matches we imagine your hair braided back, but you can change up the braid for all the matches. I know this is a lot to take it, but, what's your opinion Beth?"

I was speechless for a few moments, there might have actually been tears in my eyes as well. "I love it, I really do. It's better than I could have imagined. I never thought I would like my hair dark, but with the look I think it will wonderful. I do have a question though, the boys got me this bracelet, for an initiation present, would it be okay to wear with my gear?" I take the bracelet off and hand it to her.

"It's perfect, especially if the boys wear it as well." She smiles back at me, and relaxes me a little bit more. "Well, if it's okay with you and you are ready to; we would like you to start traveling with the boys. Here is your itinerary, your temporary badge, credentials, and all of your important paperwork. We will update your badge after your debut, we are trying to keep your identity a secret as long as possible. Make sure to fill out all the paperwork and turn it back in this week. We already have a cover story worked out for you. You are going to be a new house wrestler, we will just conveniently only have you traveling with the guys and be on their schedule. There will be times you will have to wrestle just girls, but until we reveal your secret, we don't want any suspicions about why you are backstage."

I sit for another few seconds and take in everything Stephanie has told me. First off I am super excited for the adventure up head and that they have faith in me. Second off, they have already thought everything through, I just have to go with the flow. I smile back up at Stephanie and reply, "I'm ready to leave tonight if needed, where do I sign?"

With that Stephanie shakes my hand, as well as Vince, Paula and the creative team. And with that we were politely dismissed so they boys could prep for their match. First Colby and Joe head out; I grab my folder of paperwork, put my badge around my neck and follow Jon out.

On the way back to the locker room, Jon and I stop at catering. We grab some waters and a few snacks, then head on our way. We next stop at merchandise, I make sure to grab one of all the Shield gear I can find; shirts, hoodies, even the fake jewelry and head bands. We finally get back to the locker room and I let out the deep breath I apparently had been holding. Each of the boys congratulates me. I ask Joe to help me move the desk to the front of the locker room and to grab a chair. I tell the boys I am going to start reading, reviewing and filling out my paperwork at the desk, so that way they have some privacy to get ready. All three of them head to the back to change and start stretching and prepping for their match. I'm pretty sure majority of the fan girls waiting for the show tonight would give me anything I wanted for the chance to be where I am currently. It was so tempting to just turn around for a peek; but I was a good girl and gave them their privacy.

As they are getting ready to leave Jon comes up to me. "Do you want to accompany us to where we enter the ring. You'll be able to see from that angle the match. Plus, you can start joining us for our pre-match rituals."

I smile, I pull on a Shield Hoodie and grab a few bottles of water just in case the boys want them. We leave as a group, and now I can feel their energy radiating from them, it's enticing; now wonder they are fan favorites. I let them lead the way, I was lost in my own little world. We make it up to the backside of where the will be entering. Luckily for me there were some crates there, so I hopped on top of them and watched the boys. It was amazing to watch of them warm up, truly unique for each of them, but they surly knew what the other was about to do. I noticed Colby moving really stiff through his shoulders, so I called him over to me.

"Hey, Colbs, you look really stiff through your shoulders, you want to massage them? I really good at it, and I don't mind." He nodded and backed up to me so I could easily reach. I started rubbing my hands on his shoulders, working out the kinks. About half way through, I noticed that he keeps moaning. "I take it that this feels good, huh Colby?" He nodded and I continued at what I was doing. Once I was finished, I patted him on the shoulder to tell him he was done, Jon lined up indicating he was next.

I smiled at Jon, "And what do you need, Sir?"

"Beth, my back is stiff and from the way Colby was looking and sounding, I know you could help me out."

I laugh and hop down from the crates. "Jon, go stand facing that wall over there with your arms braced in front of your face." After he does what I tell him, I start working on his back. I work my thumbs in circles on his back for a few moments, his muscles start to relax. Finally, after a few minutes all of his knots in his back are worked out and my hands are a little sore. "All done mister."

"Joe, are you up next?"

"Nah, I'm okay for now Baby Girl. But I will definitely remember that you have a magic touch for massages. But it's almost time for a music to hit, are we ready boys?"

They get in their final positions, I give each of them a fist bump and wish them good luck. When their music popped they all had a small laugh when I mimicked their music and then they were gone. I was able to watch from where they went down. Their match was against the Wyatt family. The match was good like always, all the boys got their hits in. A few times I swear I could tell they heard me cheering from the stands, but dang it I was proud of the match they were putting it on. The match ended when they triple power-bombed Bray Wyatt and Joe got the pin. I jumped up and down and screamed my support. Man, it was easy to get sucked into the crowds chants and atmosphere, I can't wait until I was in the ring with them.

Once the next match started I realized I was all alone back stage, and it started to freak me out. Jon did warn me I probably shouldn't be alone back here. I started to retrace the steps we took to get in position and I'm pretty sure I got lost. At one point I passed Bryan (aka Daniel Bryan), and he asked me if I was lost. Luckily he pointed me back towards catering, since I couldn't tell him I need to be in the Shield's locker room. Finally, after standing in catering awkwardly for a few moments, I see Colby. I walk over to him feeling relieved.

"Thank goodness Beth" was all he said as he guided me back to the locker room. Once we were safely back inside came the lecture. "Beth, where in the hell did you go. We told you to stay put and that one of us would come get you. What you did was not on stupid but could have been very dangerous. Needless to say when Jon got up there and you were nowhere to be found you had him freaked out. He thought something horrible had happen. He called up Joe and myself, completely freaked out, and told us to start looking for you. The three of us split up to search for you. I'm grateful that you are safe and sound but I need to call Joe and Jon and tell them I found you." After his small tirade he gave me a hug and he started calling the guys.

A few moments later Joe walks in, he walks over to me and gives me a big hug. "You really had me worried Baby Girl. I'm going to take a shower, if you don't mind, no peaking." After I promised I wouldn't peak Joe headed for the showers.

After almost 10 more minutes Jon finally walks in, and I can tell something is wrong. I walk over to him, "I'm so sorry Jon. I'm okay. I just got lost on the way back, Bryan directed me which way to go to catering and that's where I found Colby."

He punched the wall behind my head. "Beth, I was worried, hell, even a little scared. I was looking forward to discussing our matches coming up and then I couldn't find you, and I might have been my fault. What if someone like Brock was back there in one of his notorious bad moods. What if there was a crazed fan. Shit! It would have been my fault if something horrible would have happened to you."

I hug him gently, "I'm okay Jon, I promise. No one touched me or really even got close enough to hurt me. It's not your fault. I am a big girl and I can take care of myself. I know how to wrestle and I know how to deter a guy from trying to hurt me. It's really okay. Truce?"

Jon took a couple of deep breaths. "I'm going to hop in the shower and finish trying to calm down. And Beth, … I'm not mad at you, it just had me a bit scared and worried and I really don't like those emotions."

I go sit back down at the desk. I started thinking about how I really wrecked those guys emotionally, they really must care about me if they are going to be that protective of me. Weirdly enough, it actually makes me feel safe. I know that in the upcoming months which will be the hardest of my life, I will have three men that will have my back no matter what. Finally Colby comes back up to me.

"Beth we are ready to leave, are you?"

"Yeppers, just give me a few moments, and I'll grab all my stuff." We all gather up our items and head back down towards the parking lot. We split up like we did when we came in, I'm guessing covert entries into the building is something I will just have to get used to for now. I pull back on the Bella Twins hoodie and hat that Colby supplied earlier, I notice that Jon pulls the John Cena hoodie on as well.

Jon wraps his arm back around my neck, I snuggle into him to make it look more realistic. I whisper into his ear, "I'm sorry, I truly am … and I really appreciate you looking out for me, that's really sweet." He just pulled me a little closer and whispered back "Your Welcome, Darlin."

We finally get into the car, I climb in the back seat with Jon again. Colby and Joe swap positions though. As we start driving, I realize how tired I am from the day we have had. I curl up against the window and close my eyes. Next thing I know, is we are slowing down and pulling into a parking spot and my head is on Jon's lap. I look up at him, we make the briefest of eye contact and he responds "you looked uncomfortable."

As we all get out of the car, Jon says "you can bunk with us tonight if you are too tired to drive back to your place, or one of us can drive you back to your apartment if you prefer."

I yawn, "I would rather sleep in my bed when I am able, do you mind driving me back since you know the way? Jon nods, and I hand him my keys. As I am saying good bye to the guys, he runs up to his room and grabs a change of clothes and what not. "Good night Joe, Good Night Colby. See you guys in the morning." I give them both a hug before heading off in the direction of my car. Jon somehow already beat me to my car, and he turned on the air conditioning to cool the car off. I slid into my passenger seat and say "Thanks, Jon. You have done so much for me today, you didn't have to do this as well."

He pulls the car out the parking spot and starts driving towards my apartment. "Beth, no worries. Plus, like I said I like sleeping beside a beautiful women who might actually let me hold her. And, since you owe me for being so sweet to you today, I might be able to convince you to give me another massage." He gives me one of his signature smirks.

"I should have known you had ulterior motives,and I gently punch him. And of course I'll massage your back, just remember I expect you to return the favor when y'all start beating me up in the near future." With that we drive back in peace, I put on a country music station and we both start to sing along to the music. One of my favorite songs came on "She Thinks My Tractor is Sexy" by Kenny Chesney," and serenade each other. It makes the trip go by even quicker.

We head up to my apartment, I allow him to get ready for bed first as I finish locking the apartment up and doing my nightly routine. He walks out in a pair of basketball shorts and nothing else. Once again, lack of modesty from these boys will honestly kill me. I head into the bathroom and clean up. I take a long look in the mirror at my hair. I know that tomorrow I will be going in to the salon and I will no longer be a blond. It makes me a little sad but it's how I will start morphing into Shandi Lane. I throw on a black tank top and a pair of fuzzy pink pants and head into my bedroom. I make sure I grab some lotion and a hand towel. I call out to Jon, "Sir, I believe your masseuse is ready for you."

He just shakes his head, "Where do you want me ma'am?"

I respond "lay on the bed, your head towards the foot board and lay on your stomach. I was going to use lotion, it's not scented, is that okay?" As he stretches out he nods. I hand him the remote and tell him to put whatever he wants on the television, of course he picks ESPN.

I squirt some lotion into my hands, and onto his back. I start massaging his body. I start with his shoulders, and knead deep into his shoulder blades. After a few moments, I work down towards his back and spine. I run the palm of my hand up and down his spine trying to relieve some of the pressure. I next move on to his flank area, and down towards his lower back. I alternate from using the palm of my hands, the press deep and hard with my thumbs. I can tell when I hit the right spot because I can see him visibly relax and I can hear moans and groans slipping from his mouth. I decide to work next on his neck, I massage up and down his neck. Once I feel all the knots are gone I move towards his scalp. I alternate between my fingertips where I gently rub his scalp and my fingernails where I gently scratch his scalp.

"Darlin, I can't tell you the last time I had a massage this good that I didn't pay for, or didn't end with a happy ending. The best part was the end when you ran your fingernails across my scalp, that was amazing. This is something I might get used to if you let me."

"Thanks for the compliment, I think. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted and ready for bed, how about you?"

"Sure thing, do you mind if we spoon again tonight, or am I crossing a line?"

"Noppers, I actually really enjoyed it as well. It was comforting. Thanks for watching out for me today." I grabbed the remote and turned the television off, and got under the blankets, holding up the side he was on. "Jon, can I ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"I've always been a blond, do you think I will look good with black hair? I'm scared it won't look good."

He climbed in bed and pulled me up against him. He didn't answer until we were almost asleep and spooning. "Beth, I think you will be even hotter with the dark hair especially in your ring gear. I'm not sure anyone will be able to deny your beauty," he whispered into my ear.

"Thanks again Jon, you really are a great guy, even though you try to hide it from the world. Good night, sleep well." And with that we both fall asleep pretty quickly and deeply.


	5. Chapter 5: Time to Work

p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;" I don't think I will ever get used to waking up beside Jon; he's so warm, rough around the edges and so manly, it's simply intoxicating. Once again, I slept wonderfully, and once again it's thanks to Jon. Who would have thought a guy friend could bring so much comfort so quickly to a girl like me. As I fully wake up there's a smile on my face, I slowly start to move hoping not to wake him. He rarely sleeps and I don't want to deprive him of one moment if I can help it. I finally untangle myself from him and I crawl out of bed./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"I make my way out into the living room, stopping to grab my folder of paperwork that I was given yesterday. I curl up in my favorite spot on the couch with my blanket and start reading and reviewing the papers once again. I stop and stare at the sketch of Shandi Lane; I am mesmerized by the drawing. I am going to have to prep myself for this role, but I think I can do it. I have some great people to learn from, and I know I can transform into her. /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"I start to play with the end of my blond locks, curling them around my finger. I'm sad that I won't be a blond anymore, but the hair color and style for Shandi really do have me excited. I once wore a dark wig for Halloween and I received multiple compliments; so I was pretty sure I could pull the dark hair off. I call up my hair salon and make an appointment for this afternoon. I also realize I have a meeting at 6pm with the seamstress to get my measurements and to start trying stuff on. This transformation is really going to happen today./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"As I'm lost in thought and the paperwork, Jon walked into the living room. Apparently he had been sitting across from me for a while because when I finally realized he was there he just shook his head. "So, what's your plan for today? I'm sure it's not sitting around all day babysitting me," I ask him./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;""At some point I'll work out, I'm actually shocked Colby hasn't texted me yet. Besides, that I really don't have any plans today. We actually don't have a house show today, so some relaxation is in order."/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"Of course, at that moment we both get texts from Colby. Apparently today is another Cross fit day. Not that I don't mind, but I'm pretty sure Colby might just kill me with his workouts. Jon excuses himself to the bathroom; I decide to change into my workout gear for today. I choose a pair of yellow yoga pants and a CM Punk tank top; and pull my hair back and through my NXT ball cap. I head out into the living room and make some toast and another pot of coffee./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"Jon comes out of the bathroom and pours himself a mug of coffee. "Really, CM Punk? You really need to start representing your boys, not someone who supposedly told us what to do." That caused me to laugh. "Also, you got another round of toast for me, I'm a growing boy and I need to eat before working out."/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"I slide him the toast I made for him. "Well, to start off. I'm allowed to wear whatever I want before I officially become a hound. And I've had a crush on CM Punk and his fine ass as long as I can remember, and I love wearing his merchandise. Maybe if you prove to me I should change my allegiance, I might just not wear his merchandise around you."/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"He walks up to me, trapping me between the wall and him. He puts his hands on either side of my head. "Darlin, I'm sure his ass isn't the only one you have checked out. I just really don't like seeing another guys name across your chest. … Especially if he has gotten a few good hits in"./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"This closeness was suffocating and intoxicating at the same time. I needed to slow down my breathing and my heart rate. I keep chanting in my head, he's your team mate; he's your team mate. I run my hand up his back and stop at his head, and then I yank his ear back. "Back it up, Good. Calm it down. I'll go change my shirt if it has your panties in a knot. But, don't expect me to always let you win." With that I storm off into my bedroom, I had to get away from him in that moment, he was overwhelming./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"When I re-emerge from my bedroom, I changed my tank top to a Shield tank top that I grabbed yesterday. "Better Jon?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;""Beautiful. Darlin, ready to go?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"I allow Jon to drive, he seems to enjoy driving. "By the way I have a few appointments today, one for my hair at 2pm and with the seamstress at WWE at 6pm. You obviously don't have to accompany me or anything, just figured I would throw it out there." I then turned the country music station back up and we continued our drive in. "Me and My Gang" by Rascal Flatts comes on; I sing along and think this song may be a good description of my new faction./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"We pull up to the Cross fit place and Colby and Joe were waiting on us. I give a hug to Joe and Colby and we all head on in. Once again Colby lets me get off easy doing less sets then the boys, but it still kicked my butt. I'm starting to get sore in places that never hurt before; I guess I can owe that to Colby. I'm not sure though which one of us is in the worst condition; I have completely sweated through my clothes, but I'm still up right; Colby is sweaty but looks the least worn; Joe is currently lying on the ground deep breathing, his shirt long discarded and looks like he just got out of the shower; and Lastly, Jon is leaning on the wall for support, his shirt stuck to his body soaked through, and his hair looks even more wild than ever. Colby even seems a bit chipper after that killer work out he put us through. It does give me a sense of pride that all of us got our asses handed to us after that work out, not just me. /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"We head outside to start cooling down. There's a nice breeze and we are a quiet for just a few. Its nice spending moments like this with the guys./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;""Seriously Colby, I thought you were going to go easy on me … but I'm not sure if I can even walk to my car right now, let alone go home, jump in the shower, and attend my appointments for the rest of the day."/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;""Beth, you aren't hanging out with us the rest of the day, I'm heartbroken," Colby responds./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;""Well, Mr. Two-Toned your hair could use a touch up and I'm getting my hair dyed at 2pm. You are more than welcome to join me. I'm sure all the ladies at the hair salon would make you feel right at home." I grin, knowing there's no way in hell Colby would actually come with me to a hair salon./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;""Hell no, so I guess we get some guy time then. Score! I say we play some video games and drink some beers." Colby high fives Jon and Joe. "What are your plans for the rest of the day Beth?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;""Well after my appointment for the hair, I have a 6pm appointment with the seamstress to start on my gear. Of course you guys are welcome to join me for that as well, but besides that nothing really. At some point I need to start prepping to travel with you guys, but I probably won't do that tonight."/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"Joe responds, "Well, I'm betting the ring will still be set up tonight since there is a house show tomorrow; how about we all head to the arena as well. After your appointment we can start practicing some moves, there shouldn't be anyone there besides us. I can call Paul and make sure they close of the arena to all talent but us. We can start even trying some combination moves."/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"I was kind of shocked that the boys would actually use some of their seldom given free time to start working and training with me. I reply, "Awesome, I'll make sure to bring a change of clothes to wrestle in after my appointment. Actually, I know exactly what gear I'll bring." I smirk at Jon. "So, just text me when you guys get there tonight, and I'll head down as soon as my appointment is over."/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"I was actually kind of sad when I got in my car all alone, it was nice having someone with me that whole time. But it's okay, I'm going to enjoy some girl time before I turn into a hound. I turn up the music and start singing at the top of my lungs, could always count on some Taylor Swift to change my mood. Time to head home and get ready for the rest of my day./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"I take a nice long hot bath, making sure to fill it with bubbles and bath salts. It was soothing to my sore and tired muscles. It gave me time to think about the last few days. I really have had a great time with the guys, between finding out my new identity, to bowling, to working out; each thing we did was memorable. The bond that was growing between us all was refreshing. It was nice to have three people who actually care about me, being in the business you tend to forget that people can actually care about you personally, not just for what you can do for them. I finally get out of the tub, feeling refreshed and ready for the rest of my day./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"I change into an outfit that would be appropriate for both of my appointments today. I pull on a pair of worn out blue jeans, a purple tank top that had black stars scattered across it, a pair of knee high black boots and I grab my favorite black leather jacket. I pack a bag for wrestling later that night; I grab my favorite pair of wrestling shoes, a pair of red and black kick pads, knee pads, black yoga pants and a long sleeved Daniel Bryan shirt. I'm sure that will push some buttons, but at least I will be covered up so that it should help protect me. I take one last selfie with the blond hair, and I head out the door./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"I arrive at the hair salon, a little nervous but ready for my transformation. I give a copy of the sketch that just shows my makeup and hair over to Karen, my hair stylist. I tell Karen that I want the extensions as long as possible since the plan is do have my hair in braids almost all the time for work; so the more hair I have the more options we will have. She heads in the back to start mixing the hair color and pulling out the extensions. I get lost in a couple of magazines and playing on my phone. Next thing I know, Karen is starting to put the finishing touches on my hair; she wouldn't let me look at my hair this whole time. I look in the mirror and barely recognize myself. I have long dark locks that flow past my breasts, with multiple low lights of purple, blue and green. My hair almost shimmers in the light. I take a selfie admiring my hair. Obviously creative knew what they were doing when they came up with this look./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"I feel the sudden urge to pull a prank on the guys, since I haven't done one yet. I discuss it with my hairstylist, and she is up for it as well. I text all three guys and say "Shit, the hair stylist messed up my hair and all it fell out. What am I going to do?" I also included multiple sad and crying faces as well as a picture of the hair lying on the ground. I barely can contain myself, I'm laughing so hard people are actually starting to look at me./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"Karen braids my hair back and places a bald cap on my head. She then also lends a wig to put on for the seamstress, so I wouldn't look weird for her. She quickly does my makeup to make the bald cap look real, and then shows me how to take the wig on and off. I thank her once again for everything, promising to fill her in how it goes later; and I head off to my next appointment./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"I arrive at the arena and double check that my blond wig is in place. It almost looks like my hair that I started off today with. I head back to where the seamstress is. I meet Miss Sandra for the first time, and I instantly fall in love with this woman. She asks about my wig, recognizing it immediately. I tell that I plan on pranking the boys later, and she just laughs. How could you not love someone who wants to prank the Shield as badly as I do?/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"She first starts out taking all my measurements and jotting them down on her notepad. We discuss what material I might like for my gear, and whether or not if I would wear kick pads and/or knee pads under my pants. The next hour flies by, I feel like I've tried on hundreds of garments, but it's all in the hopes to make sure everything looks perfect. She makes small adjustments to the sketches that were originally made. First she changes the shirt, it will now be a razorback tank top with a hood and the shirt will be barely longer than the vest. The material for the shirt will a material that wicks away moisture. The vest will mostly be the same, just made to fit snugly and still have room to put some armor plates in. The pants were made more snug, to accentuate my curves. After she is completely finished, I give her a hug and start to look for the guys. /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"I quickly stop in a bathroom, take of the wig and force myself to cry for a few so I have puffy eyes. I also change into my ring gear but I keep my leather jacket on. I walk to where the ring is set up, sniffling and my head is down. I hear a collective gasp as I get close enough to the guys so that they can see me. /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"I look up at Joe, still sniffling, "It doesn't look that bad does it?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;""Baby Girl, don't cry. You look like a bad ass." Joe replies./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"Colby offers up, "You look like G.I. Jane, and isn't that the look you are going for anyways?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"I make eye contact with Jon; he can't even look at me. I think the tears seriously broke the man. Note to self, Jon does not do well with crying women. I start laughing hysterically; I actually fall into the ring laughing. I get looks from each of them, wondering if I had lost my mind. Once they were all looking at me, I stand up and pull of the bald cap and yell "Got Ya!"/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"Colby tackles me to the mat. "Are you serious? You had all of us trying to figure out how to cheer you up, and you decided to prank us? It's on; you don't even know what you started."/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"I just laugh, I couldn't help it. "I had the perfect opportunity to get each of you, I'm not sure I will ever get that chance again." After I make sure the entire bald cap is off and I'm no longer laughing, I ask, "So do you like my new hair?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"Joe answers first, "Beth, I think the new dark hair is stunning on you."/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"Colby next, "Beth, you are turning into Shandi, I love it!"/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"Lastly Jon, who still really won't make eye contact with me. "First off, you won't be living that little prank down Missy. Second off, your hair is perfect. I have a thing for girls with blue eyes and dark hair, and you are hitting it right on the head."/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;""Aww … thanks guys. You surely know how to build a girl's confidence back up. You guys ready for some ring work?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"They all mumble responses that basically means yes. I walk over to the announcers table and set my bags down, and take my jacket off. I start stretching, before I hop up in the ring. That's when Jon finally notices my shirt. I think I might have poked the bear to far tonight. /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"He stalks over to me and backs me up against the ring post. He traps me there, with an arm on either side of me on the bottom rope. He leans down and whispers in my ear, "Are you really trying to anger me? I'm having conflicting feelings here. For one I'm finding you even more attractive tonight than before. You are fucking hot with your new hair style. And then you go and wear a Daniel Bryan shirt, purposefully trying to provoke me. I don't think you want me to unleash my unstable side on you while we are in the ring together."/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"I look down at the mat, "I'm really sorry Jon, and I guess I didn't realize how much I affected you. Would you rather me take off the shirt and wrestle in my sports bra?" My reply comes out barely above a whisper. My entire body was starting to blush at that point, not that anyone else besides Jon could tell./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"He just shakes his head, "I would rather you have a shirt on, especially since I know you'll be hitting the mats and ropes tonight. But please, stop pushing my buttons, especially if Joe and Colby are around." /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"Somehow that entire conversation wasn't witnessed by Colby or Jon; or they were smart enough not to say anything about it. Joe was going to lead our practice tonight, because everyone was worried that he was just too strong for me to learn with, especially with me. Maybe in the future when I was used to getting hit by the guys, I would look forward to training with WWE's Superman./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"We started with the basics; man did this remind me of NXT. Colby and I started off with the ring work. First we were running the ropes and started throwing me into the ropes. First he started to throw me into the ropes at half capacity, once I got the feel of how strong he was, he slowly increased the velocity. We also alternated between Colby throwing me, and me throwing Colby. It took a whole lot more effort to throw Colby than I thought it would. I'm going to have start working out more seriously. I would really have to get stronger if I was going to throw some of the big boys around. /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"Next it was Jon's turn. It was decided that I should start taking some bumps, and possibly give some as well. I started in the middle of the ring, and Jon would knock me down. At first, his sheer size running at me, made me flinch. But after a few rounds, and realizing I did know how to take a bump properly, I was starting to enjoy it. Obviously I was just as crazy as the next wrestler, I was getting hit by a male larger than me and I was finding it fun. It was starting to get late, and we were all getting a little tired. I asked for one more maneuver, Jon nodded his head./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;""Can you do a Dirty Deeds on me? I'm just curious how much it will actually hurt. And I'm sure your move will be similar to other's moves about how much it will actually hurt."/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"Jon just shook his head, "You know, you might be the craziest one in this group, and that is saying something."/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"He set me up; we were just going to do it in the middle of the ring. Joe throw a pad for me to land on, that way it wouldn't hurt as bad. As he prepped me for how I would land I was getting excited. Jon counted down from three, and the next thing I knew is that I was hit with the Dirty Deeds. I didn't hurt nearly as bad as I thought it would, but I definitely could tolerate it. I stood up and fist bumped Jon, I might have also let loose and excited yell. Joe and Colby hopped up on the ring. In turn each of them fist bumped me, making this feel like my initiation into being a hound. /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"After that, we all decided to call it quits for the night. We cleaned up the mess we made and started to head to the parking lot. We all chit-chatted and generally just had a good time. /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"We all made it back to the cars. I said good night to each while I gave them a hug. I was a little sad that I would be heading to my apartment alone, but I knew I would be fine. I finally got home took a quick shower and got ready for bed. I was all curled up in bed when I received a text. /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"I was a little shocked because it was from Jon and he wasn't a big texter. "I can't sleep, do you mind if come on over."/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"I contemplated responding for a few moments but I replied "Sure thing Jon, do I need to come and get you?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;""If you don't mind, the boys don't like when they are left without a car."/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; font-size: 10pt;"span style="color: #000000;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;""I'm on my way, wait for me out front of the hotel, I'm in my pajamas and I'm not getting dressed just to come and get you."/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"I finally pull up outside of the hotel. Jon doesn't see me at first; he is leaning against the wall smoking. He seems completely at ease, and sexy. My feelings for him were completely scattered. I was going to have to think about this next time I had some alone time. /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"I roll down the window, "Hey Jon, you ready?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"He stubbed out his cigarette, grabbed his bags and walked to the car. He got into the front seat, tossing his bags in the back seats. "Thanks Beth, I really appreciate it. All I did was toss and turn. I was hoping you didn't mind a visitor again tonight."/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;""No problem, Jon. I hadn't fallen asleep yet. Plus, I wasn't looking forward to sleeping alone tonight." I started back to my apartment. It was a nice quiet drive, not a lot of cars out at this late hour. /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"We finally make it back to my house and inside. I head straight back to bed and lay down. Jon seemed to take his sweet time. He definitely started learning his way around my house. He made himself a drink before heading into bed./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"I called out to Jon, "Hey, are you ever going to make it in here?" I grab the remote and hunt for something on the television. I just couldn't seem to settle./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt;"span style="color: black; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif';"span style="font-size: medium;"He finally walks in, and I can see what took so long. He got undressed, he just stood in front of my in his boxers. He walked over to the side of the bed he's been sleeping on and got into bed. After he stole the remote, "Fancy a movie?" I nodded. I'm not sure what movie he put it on, I just know that I curled up beside him and passed out./span/span/p 


End file.
